This invention relates to an element for fixing a profiled seal to the edge strip of a metal sheet, which edge strip is embraced by a groove in the profiled seal.
In vehicle construction in particular, profiled seals are frequently placed on the edge strips of metal sheets. In order to increase the holding force, tongues oriented towards the metal sheet edge are provided in the groove which is provided for the metal sheet edge. However, the holding forces which can thereby be attained are not sufficient for all specific applications, and are insufficient for low metal sheet thicknesses in particular.
A device which comprises continuous clamping strips for the mounting of decorative and sealing strips on a supporting flange has become known from German Patent Publication No. 1,575,105. This device is completely embedded in an extensible coating material, which may be made of plastics or rubber. However, when a device such as this is pushed on to the edge the coating material which is situated inside the clamping strip can be damaged, so that firstly the metal support can cause damage to the lacquer and secondly the damaged areas of the coating material can be further torn open under subsequent stress.